thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thegetaway
Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:04, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, Thanks for your message. Yes, I did notice that you had been made an admin. I'm really pleased with how much you've improved my wiki. Earlier this month, I kept getting a load of e-mails from wikia telling me about your edits. Recently, I've been busy with university work, so I've hadn't had the same opportunity to edit as much. I remember last summer when I spent a lot of time editing on my wiki. I intend to continue contributing my wiki, whenever I have a chance. Keep up the good work. Regards Edward By the way, as a matter of interest, which version of The Getaway do you have? What I mean is, do you have the BT van version? I have the original BT van version, and I also have the platinum version. I got the platinum version first, then I bought a second hand copy of the original version a couple of years later. I think your Viktor reference is excellent. I had always wondered if the "Russian Geezer" was a reference to Viktor Skobel, and I thought it would be cool if the Skobel Gang actually had dealings with the Bethnal Green Mob. It shows that great minds thinks alike. Yeah, I see your point about editing being so addictive. I remember one point I was editing this wiki constantly. I lost interest after a while, but I'm happy to resume again. One point I'd like to make is see with Inspector Munroe, his age was listed as 44. However, I always thought he looked nearer to 50. What would you say? Redeyestudios 16:51, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, Yeah, I like what you've done with the favcon. Also, I'm happy to leave Munroe's age as 44. You certainly have been busy with your edits again! I keep getting the e-mails. I really appreciate the work you've done. Thanks 16:31, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Is it just me, or does the area of Bethnal Green not appear in The Getaway. I just think it's slightly odd that although the main gang is called 'The Bethnal Green Mob', the actual area doesn't seem to appear. I know that it was likely in the Bethnal Green area that the gang was founded, but I wonder why Team Soho didn't seem to include the area in the game. What do you think? Redeyestudios 16:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Charlie Jolson Personally, I think Charlie Jolson is the type of guy you love to hate. Do you agree? Redeyestudios 10:28, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Nick Collins Also, I decided to change Nick Collins' year of birth to 1953, as I feel he looks like he's in his late-forties plus I felt there were too many 1960s births. Jimmer Collins I have a theory about Jimmer Collins. In The Getaway: Black Monday mission, The Lativan Cowboy, Sgt Mitchell comments that he arrested Jimmer three years ago. This would have been in 2001. Do you reckon that Jimmer may have been in jail during the events of The Getaway in 2002? Redeyestudios 17:56, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Templates Yeah, I like the look of the edited templates. I would be happy for the rest of the characters to have the same layout. Redeyestudios 19:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Kid shot by Mitchell I have decided to add a new article dedicated to the kid shot by Mitchell at the start of The Getaway: Black Monday. I feel that despite being a minor charater, he was very important to Mitch's storyline. I named the article 'Shot Kid', because this is the best I could think of. What would you say? Redeyestudios 17:01, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Teenager I have taken your advice and decided to rename the article 'Teenager'. I think it's a brilliant idea what you are doing about adding the voice actors. It's nice to see you back. By the way, I played The Getaway: Black Monday again, which was fun. I feel I am beginning to understand it better, although I prefer The Getaway better. Redeyestudios 17:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Anna Edwards Your picture of Anna Edwards is sexy stuff! I'd just love to give her bum a slap, lol. Michael Preston I have added the page Michael Preston (Harry), as I found out a bit of information about him. I couldn't find a picture of him though. Redeyestudios 19:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Jane Peachey By the way, I was quite shocked to read about Jane Peachey nearly ending up in jail for helping her mother run a brothel. I mean, Crikey! :-O London I have decided to create an article dedicated to London. Do you think this is a good idea? Redeyestudios 21:22, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Mark Hammond It was a guess, like most of the characters in The Getaway series. Would we maybe change it? Another thing was see with the article about Russell Levy, it listed his age as being 47 and this was in 2009, so he would have been born around 1961 or 1962. However, I thought that Nick Collins was born in 1953. But I remember you saying that just because an actor was born in a certain year, didn't mean that the character would be that age too. Examples being Charlie Jolson and Sam Thompson. Redeyestudios 18:50, December 1, 2011 (UTC) OK then, fair enough. Redeyestudios 21:44, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I had already noticed these videos, but thanks for letting me know anyway. You're right, they are cool. I noticed in the video acting out The Prodigal Son scene that Dave Golds/Jake Jolson seemed to be absent. Redeyestudios 11:39, December 2, 2011 (UTC) A Clockwork Orange Just out of interest, have you ever seen the film A Clockwork Orange? I was watching it last night, although I've seen it several times before. I thought it was funny how Inspector Munroe made a reference to it in The Getaway Black Monday mission Tuesday. Redeyestudios 11:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, A Clockwork Orange is a brilliant film. It is particularly violent and has graphic nudity, hence why it was banned in the UK for 27 years. Mind you, if you aren't offended by The Getaway, I'm sure you would enjoy A Clockwork Orange. Also, have you seen Get Carter (original one with Michael Caine), Lock Stock and Two Smoking Barrels and Snatch? I'm seen the first two, but I haven't seen Snatch, yet. I do like the new background. Merry Christmas Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Redeyestudios 12:54, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year I hope that 2012 is a good year for you too. Redeyestudios 20:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey i was just wondering how do you hyperlink words to pages. I just edited the Rover 75 page i'm not sure how to hyperlink the pages between Rover 75 and The Frightener.Dchammond 06:39, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Dont worry about my last post Paul Burfoot Pic Hi, Your Paul Burfoot pic looks cool. Where did you find it? Redeyestudios 16:02, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up. I checked out The Getaway Facebook page, and found some other interesting pics. Redeyestudios 11:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Filthy Business Hi, I have a funny thing to tell you. I was playing the mission Filthy Business the other day. I had managed to get over to Grosevenor place to get the phone van. I parked behind the van and I got out my vehicle when a bloody double decker bus runs me over! I mean, that's just taking the piss! The thing about Filthy Business is that it really annoyed me when I first played the Getaway 7 years ago. I kept getting killed/arrested and so I went online to find out how to play the mission. I was pleased when I managed to complete it as the next mission was so easy in comparison. Redeyestudios (talk) 19:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Clean-up + Favourite mission Yes, I would be happy for you to make the changes you suggested. You're right, Reggie is the Spotted Dog Pub Landlord, the guy who bottles Mark Hammond. By the way, what would you say your favourite mission is in The Getaway? Mine's would have to be Aboard the Sol Vita. Especially for the Cutscene at the end, but also because fighting all four gangs and killing Harry was fun. Redeyestudios (talk) 20:05, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Recent updates I'm pleased to see that you have been making some new updates on The Getaway Wikia. I'm sorry I haven't been around in a while, but I've been so busy and I had lost interest in gaming for a while. The good news is that I've got my interest in gaming and also the Getaway series back again. What do you think as regards The Getaway 3? Personally, I'm doubtful if it would ever be released. I heard rumours last year about it going to be released, but what made me suspicious was the lack of news. You see, I can still remember the hype leading up to the release of the original Getaway back in 2002. Those were the days. Do you ever feel like me that The Getaway has largely been forgotten about? I remember back in 2002-03 that people really enjoyed The Getaway, but come the release of The Getaway: Black Monday, I think a lot of people were disappointed and went off the series. Also, most people would prefer the Grand Theft Auto series. Although, I do like Grand Theft Auto as well. I think what I liked about The Getaway was that it was more realistic in gameplay compared to GTA3. Later games in the GTA series such as GTA IV are more realistic. I enjoy both The Getaway and The Getaway: Black Monday I remember when I initially played Black Monday that I wasn't too impressed with the first three missions. But then I managed to arrest Levi, and so the story got better. Plus, I felt I really liked Eddie O'Connor's missions. I think Team Soho's aim was to get people to earn their keep, by having the Mitch missions first and then enjoy Eddie's missions. Obviously, making a sequel to The Getaway was going to be rather difficult, as most of the main characters were killed in the first game. Redeyestudios (talk) 19:39, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Character Artwork Where did you get the Artwork for the characters Mark Hammond, Frank Carter, Charlie Jolson and Yasmin? They all look cool. Redeyestudios (talk) 21:11, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto Another thing I've been meaning to ask you is do you like the Grand Theft Auto series? I do, although I like The Getaway series for what it's worth. I just find it's a bit sad how The Getaway is underrated compared to Grand Theft Auto. Redeyestudios (talk) 21:13, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi, i have added a picture of the undriveable Bentley Mullsane Gangs Of London Wiki Hey, ive been wondering if you could give me a helping hand at my Wiki. Because your an expert about The Getaway i thought you would be a suitable choice at helping me on Gangs Of London wiki. Yours Sincerely, Snowyy (Snowyy (talk) 02:33, June 8, 2014 (UTC)) Yes i do need help with templates and other stuff, if you want i can make you admin on that Wiki with me. Thanks for linking it! :D Salute to you, my friend. P.S ill keep updating and creating pages for Vehicles. Snowyy (talk) 20:42, June 15, 2014 (UTC) YES!!!!!!! ive made you admin, whoop whoop!!! Can you please help me with some important stuff like templates, pages etc. Again, Thanks Snowyy (talk) 20:50, June 15, 2014 (UTC) CHAT Hey bro you should enable a chat so we can talk instantly! Snowyy (talk) 20:51, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Hey there! I've just got your message. Jesus, talk about a coincidence! Funnily enough, I saw that you had been editting a lot recently and I had signed in today to talk to you about all your good work. Yeah, I know I haven't been on this in ages. I am rather busy these days, but I'm very impressed that you have kept this wikia active recently. There are a few points I wanted to talk to you about. Where to begin? Firstly, with your point about Shan Chu Lee and the Triads. Regarding their apparent demise in 2002, although it was never confirmed in The Getaway: Black Monday, other sources such as Wikipedia and TV Tropes believe the Triads met their end during the Sol Vita explosion. Personally, I've always believed that they were wiped out in the explosion. Funnily enough, I don't know if you've experienced this, but during Land of Hope and Glory when Frank is desperately trying to escape the Sol Vita, just before the stairs there is a Triad who was particularly stubborn to kill and looked vaguely like Shan Chu Lee. I wonder... Secondly, I thank you for all your hard work recently. I see that you seem to believe the theory about Jimmer Collins being incarcerated being 2001 and 2004. I remember you had previously casted doubt on that one when I put it to you a few years back, but yeah, it seems the most rational theory for Jimmer's absence in the original game. Thirdly, I haven't played The Getaway or Black Monday in ages due to the fact that by PS2 stopped reading disks which is a pain in the arse. The bloody thing still operates, just the major inconvience of not reading any disks at all. The thing is though, I am still a massive fan of the series and I enjoy reading the edits on this wiki that I had founded back in 2008. I can honestly say that you are a much bigger fan of The Getaway than I am. Lastly, I think it's a fucking outrage that neither The Getaway or The Getaway: Black Monday were made available on The Playstation Store. Other classic PS2 games have been made available on the store especially the GTA series. I feel Sony have let PS3 users down by not making their classic game available to download for use on the PS3. What do you think? It's nice catching up with you. Once again thanks again for all your hard work. Redeyestudios (talk) 14:50, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Actors/Characters date of births Hi, Another thing I meant to ask you was that you seem to have found quite a lot of info on the actors date of births which would then correspond with to their respective characters. Where abouts did you find the info? I think it's incredible as to how you managed to find out because when I was doing my research early on, I wasn't really geting much. I remember back in the day when you and I would guess the characters ages. It's good though with the power of the internet that can help us out. Redeyestudios (talk) 18:53, January 15, 2017 (UTC) 15th anniversary of The Getaway Hi there, Can you believe that today (11th December) is the 15th anniversary of the UK release of The Getaway? God, it makes me feel old thinking about it. You doing alright? Redeyestudios (talk) 10:12, December 11, 2017 (UTC)